


Shiro's Dilemma

by 123grimmcjreaper



Series: This Is Ours [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Humor, Keith Builds, M/M, Mild Angst, Other, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123grimmcjreaper/pseuds/123grimmcjreaper
Summary: So Shiro has a minor dilemma; A client wanted an elixir that could make them untouchable...Of course something went wrong, no surprises there.





	Shiro's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again! Enjoy!

So Shiro had a client.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

They wanted an elixir that could make them, _untouchable._

Alright. Never had that one before.

And as unfortunate as it is, something did, unsurprisingly, go so very, _horribly _**_wrong._**

The client was so elated that they didn't realize that with every time they asked Shiro to tap their bare shoulder would send electrical charges and burst into a shower of sparks.

This happend indoors. 110% of Shiro's stuff plus the house itself was flammable.

_ **FUCK.** _

* * *

Shiro watched in despair as his house crumpled under the flames. The client's fine, the elixir only lasted a couple hours. The cats are fine too, they're all here sitting at his feet, watching with disinterest as his home was eaten alive by fire. Kosmo's fine as well, he's guarding the cats. Keith was most definitely fine, he left for a commission two days ago.

_Oh Gods, _He thought with mild hysteria,_ What's Keith going to think?!_

Shiro gripped his hair in both fists and _pulled._

The noise he made was not human.

* * *

Keith heaved a deep breath. The house was finished, finally, the finishing touch was to inspect all carvings, joinery, supports ect. Three bedrooms, open plan living and dining, a large nook for the cooking pit and storage. Beams and scaffolding had the family's desired traditional carvings that tells their family history.

His hands hurt like hell, he stood on a stray nail yesterday and he refused to admit that he screamed completely, and he has a strain in his tail that might or might not require a doctor, but the house was done, the wife was in tears of joy, the husband was also but was shaking Keith's large hand a mile a minute Keith honestly thought the appendage would fly off his wrist, and thanking him in a fast paced type jibberish Keith could hardly understand a word out of the man's mouth. But all in all the family was happy, the workers were paid well and it was still daylight.

Shiro would be happy to see him home early for once. The thought of the tall, broad and beautiful man made the Werewolf smile.

"KEITH!" A familiar, human-like screech pierced the air and shredded his eardrums.

Lance. One of three to the _Garrison Trio,_ Shiro so fondly call's them, and the loudest, more obnoxious of the three. Keith is only just civil with the gremlin-sized one, he pities the large one, having to be constantly in the middle of the brains and ego of their little pack.

The egoist had near fallen to his bony knees he was so tired, drenched in sweat and smelling a little like a stable, he huffed and puffed air back into his human lungs, like a human.

"Fire! Shiro's house caught fire!" He shrieked, panic bright and clear in his blue eyes. The Werewolf's ears flattened to his skull and he could feel his lips pulling back and showing his teeth instinctively. Now he's looking up to the sky and sure enough, thick black smoke flowed up from the direction of Shiro's home, and merged in with white clouds above them.

In a blur Keith snagged his lunch and full waterskin, shoved them in Lance's skinny arms and booked it towards home. "Stay and rest!" He shouted over a broad shoulder, Lance looked on in Keith's direction as the Werewolf bounded away in shock, unable to comprehend to what had just transpired.

* * *

Recipes? Gone.

Diaries?Also gone.

_Portraits?! _Very gone.

Two story loft house with a laboratory, a large indoor area just for the animals, stone accents, massive fireplace, and small library that Keith spent painstaking hours upon hours crafting with his bare hands to perfection plus stable?

_Butt._

**Fucking.**

_ **GONE.** _

Princess Allura was trying her best to comfort him in her own way, but by no fault of hers, was sort of making it worse.

Emotionally of course.

"I am sure Keith wouldn't worry about a meer house, Shiro," She said in the same tone a parent would use to calm a toddler that burst into tears.

"You have _no _idea, of just how much time and effort Keith put into making this place real, Allura," While she was probably right(she usually is), she never really stayed long enough to see that the house was Keith's baby(Shiro's the one and only, obviously), his pride and joy, stone hard proof that his craft is the best in all of Atlas.

That was before they got the cats and Kosmo. Afterwards it was as part of the family as their furry, four-legged babies.

And then this happens.

A large part of the really important scaffolding snapped, and fell into the hungry inferno. It went the same way as his hope, just then.

From deep within his chest, Shiro let out a long, loud, passionate **_Fuck_**, to the open world.

No. It did not make him feel any better. Mildly winded, bit less tense, but not better.

"Shiro! Princess!" A deep, rough voice shouted behind them, causing the pair to turn to the speaker. Keith, in all his huge, majestic fluffy glory, was bounding to them, concern wrinkling his handsome brow, and unconsciously stopping Shiro's poor gay little heart. "What happened here?!" As he slowed to a stop beside his mate, he got a better look at the damage.

Anything that wasn't the foundation was completely destroyed. Stable and all. Good Lords.

Keith shook himself from the shock and looked between the Princess and his mate, "Is-is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt?" He quickly counted the cats. All five present. One whole Kosmo. One whole Shiro. One whole Allura.

Shiro, however, looked terrible. Beautiful grey eyes all big and glassy with guilt and ready-to-shed tears, rosey pink bottom lip quivering and his breathing accelerated. "No, baby, everyone's fine,"

Keith's heart broke. Completely, when Shiro sniffled.

"Moonlily, come here?" Keith asked softly, the Werewolf opened his strong arms wide with a reassuring smile, whiskers twitching lightly for extra effect.

The floodgates burst soundlessly.

Shiro hiccuped and hurled himself into the safe embrace of Keith's strong, furry arms, quietly sobbing out warbled apologies and 'I love you's' and other things Keith didn't really get. The Werewolf responded with reassurances, combing his fingers through long silky hair and rubbing his back in a mindless rhythm.

"We will build a much better home after this calms, Love," Keith said into Shiro's hair, "This time with brick and clay."

Shiro lifted his from Keith's chest, "But what'll we do in the meantime?" Allura perked up from behind Keith's large profile, "I have a great multitude of suites you two can stay in," she said, "They have enough space, and height, for everyone," Shiro grew unsure.

"I don't know, Allura, are you sure? We won't be in your way?" He asked.

The Princess chuckled lightly at the question, "No, Shiro, of course not," she fixed her starlit hair with an elegant sweep of a hand, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you lot there, now would I?"

Shiro hummed thoughtfully. He looked up to Keith's purple-black eyes, they looked back full of love and support and his large fingers ceases combing and gently wiped away the wetness on his face, "Whatever you wish, Moonlily," he said, thumbs caressing his cheekbones, "It would be a great help while I clear away this rubble and begin building, and I believe you deserve a break from brewing for a while anyway, catch up with your friends."

"Well," Shiro started, "It has been a while I suppose,"

Allura added gently, "We'll always be here when you need us, Shiro,"

He gave her small smile, and turned back to Keith, "You did so much for our home, baby, now it's all gone," Keith shook his head, "It is only a home if you are there, Shiro, when you are gone it is merely a building,"

Shiro's smile grew bigger, "Sap," he said fondly.

"Only for you," Keith replied cheekily.

Shiro breathed a laugh, turning back to Allura. "We'll stay with you, Princess," Said Princess squealed in delight and placed her hands delicately on his shoulder, "Wonderful! Coran will be over joyed that you both will staying with us temporarily," and Keith, bless his heart, let go to scoop up all five felines plus canine, and the trio began the short journey to Allura's palace, the Princess having linked arms with the Witch and chattered about setting Shiro up for a whole new wardrobe.

Or four.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> This took way, way, waaaay too long. Well I hoped you enjoyed this, this. Whatever the ball sack this was. Forgive me for any mistakes and errors for I am a doofus. Check in next for more trans Shiro and beasty Keith goodness!


End file.
